Jacobs Visitors
by grimmkimfaerytales
Summary: Were you left wondering what happened to Jacob after Jaspers fateful phone call? First of two installments. Commissioned by the VMT Queen of Games. Review please! I'm not Stephenie.


**Jacobs Visitors**.

"Jacob! Wake up!" Billy Black shouted from his wheelchair in the living room. "Quil called, he'll be here in about fifteen minutes."

Jacob Black rolled off his bed, quite literally, and flung himself gracefully towards the door. He dragged himself in to the kitchen, where he guzzled down a gallon of milk and swallowed a whole box of cereal before going back to his room and getting dressed for the day. It didn't take long; he was done with his whole morning routine in less than five minutes and waiting outside for Quil in seven.

Eight minutes later, a disheveled Quil appeared with twigs in his hair, tying his string back around his ankle.

"Hey, dude… Sorry it took me so long. I was about to phase and then BAM! My mom wants me to make my bed. That's mom for you… Hey man, are you alright?" Quil asked nervously, sniffing the air. "You smell pretty tense."

Jacob sighed, and leaned back against his porch railing. "I'm fine, I guess. I just have this weird feeling that something bad is gonna happen. I feel like it's the calm before the storm or something."

Quil looked at him peculiarly for a moment, and then chuckled. "You are way too stressed, my friend. Wanna go for a run?"

Jacob sighed, and then agreed. "Sounds good to me."

They ran to marginally different areas of the wood (it was no good trying to phase naked next to your best friend), phased and then met in the middle.

Jacob, about to crack a joke about Quil's hopeless knot-tying skills, stopped when they both caught a scent that burned their noses.

"Do you recognize it?" Quil thought towards Jacob, who had more experience with leeches than he.

"No I don't," Jacob thought back. He was worried. Was there another bloodsucker out for Bella? What had she done this time?

Then, a tall man approached them from the left, walking slowly and deliberately towards Jacob. Before he could open his mouth, the bloodsucker stopped and looked around and sighed.

"I will never find Mr. Black with this horrible stench surrounding the reservation. How am I supposed to exact revenge on someone living in a fog of wet dog?" It was true that he looked a bit green around the gills.

"WHY YOU BLOODSUCKING DEMON!!" Quil thought angrily before phasing right in front of the thing. "How dare you speak about us like that! We do more good with our power than you do in a decade! Why I oughtta-"

The leech, obviously shocked and astounded, replied "Good Sir! As much as I would like to question you, and possibly vomit, I think it would be a good idea for you to put on some clothing first," his eyes narrowed, and he looked at Jacob as Quil walked away.

"You must be able to do the same… and I assure you, you are most definitely the source of this god-awful smell. I have questions for you, which you will answer to the best of your capability, understood? I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to,"

He turned away in time to catch Quil muttering, "Huh! We're the source of the god-awful smell? I don't think so Mr. Bloodsucker. Pfft. He probably doesn't even know that he smells like… burnt… sweet… vomit-y crap!"

A deep growl rose in Jacob's chest, he was fighting the urge to kill this atrocity, and he knew the only reason Quil didn't argue was because of embarrassment and fear. It was taking every ounce of moral fiber in his body not to rip this leech to shreds; it was the very root of all his misery, laid out before him for the very taking! But he could sense a form of power in the frail looking vampire. But instead of the ferocity which he would have seen in any other leech, he saw curiosity in the man's eyes, which sparked curiosity in him.

He glared at the man as he walked backwards into the forestry, in search of privacy. After he had phased and changed, he stalked back towards the vampire.

"Before you start make ridiculous demands again, I want you to know that I'm not a toy for you to play with. I will answer your questions IF and WHEN I feel like it. Is this understood?" Jacob asked, vehemently.

The Vampires eyes narrowed, and he appeared confused, as if he wasn't used to being denied. As curious as he was, Jacob could also smell his fear, very light and almost imperceptible- but it was there. He didn't know what to make of these creatures, He hadn't heard of Werewolves in a very long time, and had been under the impression that they were all gone.

The leech cleared his throat, and eyed Jacob wearily. "I apologize if I have offended you. My name is Aro, and I am what you might call the Vampire Police," he smiled tiredly. "It has been many years since I have met any of your kind… may I ask how you came to be… a…"

"A werewolf? That is what we are called, you know. And I didn't come to be anything… it came to me. There've been a number of YOUR kind around here lately, and the genetic mutation returned, so that we could protect our tribe, not that it's any of your business. Why are you here?" Jacob asked, his eyes narrow with suspicion.

"Well Mr. Black, I received an insulting phone call in your name, but I'm beginning to think it wasn't you. May I touch you?"

At that very moment, Quil returned, and when he heard the bloodsucker asking if he could TOUCH Jacob, he mouth dropped to the floor and his eyes popped open wide.

"I'm sorry man, but we're not like that! And listen, there's two of us and one of you so don't even THINK about and funny business… We could totally take you down. And there are more of us back on the Rez, so we could totally-"

Aro cut him off. "Excuse me, young man. That is not exactly what I had in mind," he said with his eyebrows raised. He gingerly reached out a hand to Jacobs shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Hmm… it seems that it was not you at all. I am sorry, young Mr. Black. Although, I am still very curious about your story…"


End file.
